Show to Me Again
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan apa yang dilakukan Neji dan Ino sekali lagi padaku seperti tadi, Hinata?" /Oneshoot fic 965 words/NaruHina slight NejiIno/AU/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**SHOW TO ME AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Oneshoot fic 965 words. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sofa di ruang tamu, di mana Naruto tengah duduk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tentu saja, niatnya semula datang ke kediaman Hyuuga ini adalah untuk meminta bantuan Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas fisikanya. Namun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu Naruto hanya duduk diam di sofa sedangkan sang gadis Hyuuga hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Terkadang bibir mungil sang gadis mengumamkan kata-kata seperti 'tidak mungkin' atau 'aku pasti salah lihat', dan jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Ehhh… Ti-Tidak… A-Aku baik-baik saja kok, Naruto-kun…" balas Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangan karena terlalu gugup, hingga menyebabkan wajahnya memerah.

"Hei, Hinata. Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Wajah Naruto yang sekarang cukup dekat dengannya malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa… Hanya tadi saat pulang sekolah aku melihat sesuatu…"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?"

Hinata menahan ludah, berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa gugup di nada suaranya. "I-Itu…A- Aku tidak yakin harus mengatakannya atau tidak…"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Tidak yakin harus mengatakannya? Maksudmu?"

"Ti… Tidak…. Kurasa… Ini bukan hakku untuk mengatakan Ino-chan… Ehppp!"

Refleks, Hinata menutup mulutnya saat menyadari ia sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Ino?" Naruto semakin maju, mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua, dengan senyum nakal yang terukir di bibirnya. Hinata bergedik saat merasakan nafas Naruto menggelitik telinganya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Ino, hmm?"

Perlahan Hinata membalikkan badan dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu di hadapan Naruto. "A-Aku tidak yakin… Ta… Tapi tadi aku melihat Ino-chan dan Neji-nii sedang berjalan berdua…"

"Lalu?"

"Me- Mereka berdua awalnya sedikit bertengkar… tapi…" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, "aah, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menceritakan ini padamu, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Kau membuatku penasaran, Hinata. Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka berdua?"

Hinata menunduk. Sebenarnya, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus ia ceritakan. Dia bukan gadis yang suka bergosip, apalagi ini menyangkut kakak sepupu dan sahabatnya sendiri. Lagipula dia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan mereka berdua, kan? Yah, seharusnya memang begitu, tapi…

"Hinata?"

"Ummm…" Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya yang semakin panas melihat tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya. "A-Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya… Ta-Tapi kurasa aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu…"

Untuk sesaat Naruto tampak bingung, namun tidak lama ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Hinata kembali menarik nafas panjang. "A-Aku melihat mereka berdua jalan bersampingan. Lalu mereka berdebat tentang sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan… La-lalu Ino-chan menarik Neji-nii mendekat, seperti ini." Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto dan merangkul pundak tegap pemuda Uzumaki itu, hingga hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dalam hati ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Hinata kepada dirinya. Sepertinya sang gadis sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia sudah merangkul pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai selama ini.

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?"

"Me-Mereka berdua tiba-tiba terdiam… Sampai tiba-tiba Neji-nii melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Ino-chan…"

"Seperti ini?" Tanpa peringatan apa pun Naruto segera melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. Membuat Hinata terpekik kaget. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat gadis di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat polos dan lugu.

"Selanjutnya, apa lagi, Hinata?"

"Ehhh.. It-Itu… Setelah itu… Ino-chan menyentuh wajah Neji-nii seperti ini." Hinata membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Untuk sejenak Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat melihat sepasang mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata yang indah itu.

"La-Lalu…"

"Lalu?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah Naruto.

"Hinata, kalau kau tidak melanjutkannya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, lho…"

Hinata tersentak. Sepertinya otaknya baru menyadari bagaimana posisinya yang berada di pelukan Naruto saat ini. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lagi, ia mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya dan kembali memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"A-Aku ti-tidak tahu bagaimana… Ta-Tapi Ino-chan melakukan ini…"

Hinata memajukan wajahnya dan sedikit berjinjit hingga akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang manis sehingga tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati hangat dan lembutnya bibir Hinata. Hinata ikut memejamkan matanya saat jemari Naruto membelai rambutnya perlahan. Naruto menjilati pelan permukaan bibir Hinata hingga tanpa sadar Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto membelai lembut bagian dalam mulutnya. Namun saat Naruto membelai punggungnya, Hinata tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Hinata. Segera saja Hinata menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Untung saja gadis itu tidak pingsan karena aksi nekatnya itu. Namun sebaliknya, Naruto sangat menyukai wajah Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Jadi… Apa itu yang dilakukan oleh Neji dan Ino?"

"Ehh… I-Iya… Se-Seperti itu.."

"Aku tidak meyangka mereka jadi sedekat itu sekarang. Apalagi dengan sifat Neji yang seperti itu.. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran secara diam-diam? Atau mungkin kau salah lihat, Hinata?"

Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan apa-apa, terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka, disusul oleh suara dua orang yang sudah familiar di telinga Hinata.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, Ino!"

"Tapi Neji, kau kan… Ehhh, Hinata? Waahh, ada Naruto juga. Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

"Aku ke sini ingin minta diajari Hinata soal tugas fisika." jawab Naruto sambil sekali-kali melirik ke arah Hinata. Sementara Hinata buru-buru hendak pergi dari situ.

"Ahh, Neji-nii, Ino-chan, aku buatkan minuman dulu ya." ujar Hinata cepat setelah menemukan alasan yang bagus dan segera pergi menuju dapur sebelum Neji dan Ino sempat membalasnya.

"Aku akan membantu Hinata." kata Naruto lalu mengikuti Hinata ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Neji dan Ino yang mengkerutkan dahi bingung melihat tingkah keduanya. Ia berdiri di belakang Hinata yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan gelas dari atas lemari.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat melihat Naruto yang mendadak ada di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel _chan_. Senyum penuh arti terukir di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkan apa yang dilakukan Neji dan Ino sekali lagi padaku seperti tadi? Sepertinya aku masih belum jelas tentang apa yang terjadi tadi."

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Hahaha, seneng deh Naruto jadi jahil gitu ke Hinata (?).Terus gimana reaksi Hinata pas ngedengar permintaan Naruto di akhir itu ya? Silahkan berimajinasi, minna. Sebagai NHL pasti udah tahu dong kira-kira reaksi Hinata gimana? Hehehe.

Untuk fic Lovely Doctor dan juga Eternal Flame, harap ditunggu yah minna hehehe.

Mind to review for this fic? ^-^


End file.
